Many portable electronic devices integrate a structural framework within the device to protect and support functional components of a device. Device framework designs typically function exclusively as structural elements for the device, providing housing, covering and internal features that support and segregate specific functional components within the device. For example, mobile devices currently include robust frameworks that are dedicated to protecting the electronic components of the device and providing cavities for modular components, such as batteries, circuit boards, displays etc. As the need for power and energy within portable electronic devices continues to increase, future devices will need to incorporate aspects of fuel cell systems including fuel cells, fuel storage and control elements within and around the devices structural framework. Portable electronic components also provide thermal support or functions, electrical support and magnetic functions, in addition to structural support. Each component is most often associated with its primary function and is not adapted or capable of providing a secondary function.
Existing device components function as structural members yet offer no additional functionality, which consumes space that could otherwise be available for functional components. For example, battery-powered devices require sufficient support to protect the battery packs from external forces that may compromise safety of users. Future systems using fuel cell technology will require the support and protection of multiple different components including fuel cells, fuel storage, vents, fluidic controls and power conditioning electronics. Employing current structural designs would typically involve packaging all fuel cell components into a single cavity within the structural framework of the device. This may be space inefficient, and may also unnecessarily constrain the functionality of the fuel cell power source. Additionally, many components within a portable device solely serve a thermal support or electro-magnetic support purpose and do not serve additional functions. Without integrating multiple functions into single components, efficiency, small size and power gains are difficult to attain and limited by each component.